<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominance by Kaioken95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847006">Dominance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95'>Kaioken95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"One-on-One training with Grimmjow ends one of two ways..."</p>
<p>Grimmjow and Zack finish an intense combat session, and decide to unwide. (Demon AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this a few months ago, getting back into Bleach. So I wrote this between my OC Zack (Who has a bunch AUs for different series). </p>
<p>I had fun writing this, since I've never for Grimmjow, and this serves as a sort of character building for my OC. Anyway please enjoy this smut and feedback is always nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>The pair stood before each other in the empty room. Everything around them had been destroyed from their fight. The walls dented and cracked all over. Furniture was torn apart and broken all over the floor. Zack was still tightly gripping his large broadsword, now that he was out of energy, he could the weight of his weapon, unable to even lift off the ground. His white robes were torn and ruined, stained by his blood, hanging on him by a few threads. A deep cut over his forehead, with crimson red running down the left side of his face. But his golden eyes fixated on the demon before him. </p>
<p>Grimmjow was in the same condition as Zack, his clothes torn apart, bleeding all over. He was smiling smugly at Zack, Grimmjow was excited by the expression the other was wearing. Seeing that look of silent rage, his cold and focused eyes staring at him. The Demon’s eyes scan Zack up and down, examining all his cuts, the tears in his outfit. His gaze was fixed on the other, scanning the exposed areas of Zack’s body, eyes narrowing. Grimmjow then held his sword over his shoulder. He was satisfied with his new recruit's progress, and also intrigued by him.</p>
<p>“Not bad…” Grimmjow tilting his head to the side, his sword then vanished in a flash of light. “I’m impressed with you.” He said taking a few steps closer to Zack.</p>
<p>“Still standing. It’s hard to believe. The first time we fought I had you pinned against the ground.” Grimmjow teasing Zack who made his own weapon disappear in a flash.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember… I could feel your boner digging me in the back.” Zack answering sharply which made Grimmjow scoff at his remark.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember hearing any objections from you.” Grimmjow playfully nudging Zack’s arm. </p>
<p>“Besides… My dick has done far more just digging into your back.” Grimmjow got closer to the other, wrapping his arm around Zack’s neck. “And there were no objections those times too.” Whispering into his ear, Zack could feel Grimmjow’s breath on his neck.</p>
<p>“Right now?” Zack simply asked the other, assuming what he wanted. He was right of course by the cocky grin Grimmjow was wearing. </p>
<p>Grimmjow suddenly gripped Zack’s collar and pushed him against the wall. His hands against the wall, roughly pressing his body against the other’s. He chuckled under his breath pressing his lips against Zack’s, all his excitement had got him aroused. Their kiss was fiery, their tongues savoring their tastes. A rush of heat ran throughout their bodies, as Grimmjow broke off their kiss, both of them were drooling. Grimmjow licked his lips, his hands once gripping the remains of Zack’s top, pulling hard on them. Tearing the rest of tattered clothing off. His hands now groping all over Zack’s chest, his nails scraping hard against the skin. A low growl escaped his mouth, Grimmjow’s canines sinking deep into Zack’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The sweet and metallic taste of Zack’s blood filling his mouth. Zack was biting his lower lip, sharp pain from Grimmjow’s bite, and then a soothing sensation of his tongue licking the blood. Zack's hands ran down the other’s sides, pulling and ripping Grimmjow’s shirt. His fingers were pressing and reaching all over the other’s muscles until his hands reached Grimmjow’s shoulder blades. Grimmjow had left several bite marks around Zack’s shoulder and neck. He was grunting, his cock was hard and struggling against his pants. Zack started kneeing the other’s crotch, rubbing his erection, which further enticed Grimmjow. </p>
<p>Grimmjow and Zack then removed the rest of their clothing. Grimmjow stood there, his cock pulsing and twitching in the cool air. Slyly grinning at Zack, his hands on his hips. He had no shame about being naked like this, Zack’s cock erect as well, staring at the other’s body. Grimmjow sat on the hard floor, spreading his legs apart, smiling, gesturing for Zack to come to him. Zack approaching the other, dropping to his hands and knees, a flustered and embarrassed expression while Grimmjow was just smiling. Zack climbed onto Grimmjow’s lap, his arms locking around the demon, one hand on his shoulder, the other holding the back of his neck. </p>
<p>Grimmjow’s hands tightly gripping onto Zack’s hips, his nail scraping hard against the other’s flesh. His blue eyes narrowing, eyeing Zack up and down like his prey. A small grin spread across his face. Pulling Zack closely to him, pressing him up against his body. He could feel Zack’s heartbeat, his breathing, his body tensing. The demon pressed his face into Zack’s chest, inhaling his scent. His tongue licking along the other’s body, tasting him. Sweet moans, and stifled gasps coming from Zack as he held on to Grimmjow tightly. His face was buried into the other’s blue locks, kissing his head.</p>
<p>Grimmjow’s tongue trailed along to Zack’s tender nipple, the tip of his tongue teasing the tender flesh. His fangs running along the other’s skin, marking it. Chuckling to himself, Grimmjow then pushed Zack onto his back on the ground, before getting on top of him, pinning him down. A smug smile, a hungry expression, licking his lips. Zack was softly panting, he felt hot all over. But his eyes remained the same, focused and calm as he stared back into Grimmjow’s eyes. Those eyes, showing such defiance only got Grimmjow more aroused. He wanted those to change, to be tamed and desperate for him. His hands tightly gripping Zack’s wrist keeping. He then positioned himself so his cock was lined against Zack’s. It was throbbing and pulsing, he was a few inches bigger and thicker than Zack’s.  </p>
<p>Zack turned his head away, the friction was arousing him further. He couldn’t keep his legs still, it felt good. Grimmjow grinning, continuing his grinding, admiring the marks all over Zack’s body while watching him squirm underneath him. Grimmjow sped up his thrusting, his hands and feet began to turn black becoming claws, his teeth sharpening, his hair growing slightly longer, and a tail sprouted just above his rear. A snarl left his mouth, drooling onto Zack. His grip got tighter on Zack, who gritted his teeth. Grimmjow then roughly kissed the other, pushing his tongue into Zack’s mouth. It was heavier and more intense than their last kiss, Zack was trying to breathe through his nose. </p>
<p>“Mmf!” Zack was grunting and moaning through their kiss until they finally parted. Zack had to catch to his breath while Grimmjow was just grinning widely. </p>
<p>Grimmjow grabbed onto Zack, flipping him so he was on his stomach. Zack arched on his knees, his rear raised slightly up. Grimmjow sharp claws gripped Zack’s ass, spreading them apart drooling like an animal over his hole. Zack tensed the wet sensation and made him shudder. The demon’s cock was pulsing, leaking precum which slathered up and down his shaft. </p>
<p>“You ready?” His voice had become deeper after his partial transformation. Holding his cock at the base, smacking it against Zack rear, poking and prodding the other’s hole with his throbbing tip. </p>
<p>“Just fucking do it already.” Zack answered in a breathless voice. Grimmjow grinning, continued to tease him, grinding and rubbing his cock in between his cheeks. </p>
<p>“You know what I want to hear... That sweet little magic word. I wanna hear it come out of your mouth.” Grimmjow arching himself over Zack, his lips close to Zack’s ear.</p>
<p>“Bite me.” Zack answered, as Grimmjow just chuckled. He then pushed his cock against the Zack hole, making the other let a sharp groan.</p>
<p>“You want my cock, you know the drill...” Grimmjow smiled, his rough voice was more gentle. Licking the side of Zack’s face. “Just one little word... Say it. And I’ll give what you need?” The demon was whispering in his ear. </p>
<p>Zack’s expression had become a flustered one, he felt embarrassed. His lips quivering as he turned his head to look at Grimmjow. Zack sighed. “Please... Please.” Zack said as Grimmjow’s tail was swaying to the sides. </p>
<p>Hearing that was enough to set Grimmjow off. Licking Zack cheek affectionately, he slowly locked his arms around the other’s neck. His cock pushing against Zack’s tender flesh, feeling it tense up each time he pushed into it. Zack quietly panting, ready for the other. Gritting his teeth, Zack let out a sharp groan as he felt Grimmjow slowly pushing inside him. It was a hot sensation, he was tight, as Grimmjow could feel Zack’s insides squeezing his cock. Fuck he was so big, why did he forget how big Grimmjow was. Zack took deep breaths, his body trying to adjust to Grimmjow continuing to push the rest of his cock further into him. He wasted no time, Grimmjow started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of Zack. Each time he pushed back in, Zack was gasping and grunting. </p>
<p>Grimmjow snarled, a twisted grin on his face, he bit down hard into Zack’s shoulder. Sinking his canines deep into Zack’s skin. The other let out a painful gasp,  his blood trickling down from Grimmjow’s mouth. Immediately the demon was lapping up his blood, his rough tongue passing over the fresh wound. Speeding up his thrusts, sweat dripping off their bodies. Grimmjow then grabbed onto Zack’s cock, his clawed fingers wrapping tightly around it as he began furiously pumping it. His sharpened nails just barely scraping against, even the slightest touch from his claws would leave a scratch on Zack’s body.</p>
<p>“Up we go!” Grimmjow pulled Zack up onto this lap, the other with his back against Grimmjow’s chest. With one claw still jerking Zack off, his free hand scanned up Zack’s abdomen and chest. The tip of his claws dragging up along Zack’s abdomen. Of course, this made Zack hiss out in pain. “Start moving.” Grimmjow huffed out Zack softly pants, he started to roll his hips, bouncing up and down on the demon’s throbbing cock. Zack was letting sweet moans each bounced on and off Grimmjow. </p>
<p>The demon was panting and groaning like an animal, his cock was trembling with pleasure. His nails sank into Zack’s skin, making him scream in pain but the other didn’t stop riding him. Grimmjow started licking along Zack’s shoulder to his neck, huffing and breathing heavily. His grip around Zack got tighter. His face was a dark shade of red, sweat running down their bodies. A burning sensation was surging throughout them. Both of them were close to releasing, Grimmjow kept repeating the words mine over and over again into the other’s ear. Telling him that he belonged to him, that no one could touch him, no one would taste his flesh or savor his kiss. Or be inside him... Only Grimmjow. </p>
<p>“Fuck. So close... I can feel it.” Grimmjow moaned out, taking one of his arms around, licking tight around Zack, slightly choking him, making Zack throw his head back, his eyes barely open, his vision as he kept riding Grimmjow. </p>
<p>“P... P-Please. P-Please Grimm... Jow... Inside me.” Zack’s strained voice begged, making a wide grin spread across Grimmjow’s face. Once again he began thrusting rough and fast, the sound of his balls smacking hard into Zack’s rear. As if he was going to cum anywhere else but inside the other.</p>
<p>“Good boy... Ah! F-Fuck! Here’s your reward!” Grimmjow groaned loudly exhaling deep breaths, with one final thrust, hot spurts of his thick cum shot deep inside of Zack. The other screaming and moaning with pleasure filing his hot cum filling him up inside. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Grimmjow I’m-!” Zack arched back against Grimmjow as he fired shots of cum into Grimmjow’s hand, and staining his abdomen. A mix of breathless chuckles left Grimmjow still riding out his orgasm before his body got heavy, both of them falling onto the ground, Grimmjow still on top of Zack. </p>
<p>“Fuck...” The demon sighed with satisfaction as his thrusting came to an end. His cum leaking out of Zack, it would start flowing out if he pulled out of the other right now.</p>
<p>Zack felt hot all over, he was ready to pass out. He could feel the weight of Grimmjow on top of him, his strength had been spent. His mind was a haze, his body was marked all over. His rear felt like it was on fire, his cheeks red from Grimmjow’s thrusts. The demon had loosened his grip around Zack’s throat, but his arms still tightly wrapped around the other. “What do we say?” Grimmjow broke the silence with that question in his out of breath voice. Zack is still a blushing mess, nuzzling against the other. “T-Thank y-you...” Zack answered him, shutting his eyes, embarrassed but content. </p>
<p>Grimmjow chuckled as his extra demonic features returned to normal. “That’s a good boy.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Time had passed Grimmjow was against a wall, sitting there still naked with Zack asleep in his arms. He had worked him all night, he deserved a good rest. The demon's eyes stared down at his follower. It was a rarity... To see a peaceful and content expression on Zack’s face. He is always serious, focused, and alert. It was sweet to see him like this. Something he was privileged to see in their private moments. He was glad that he stumbled onto Zack all those months ago, instead of turning him or killing him he took him as a recruit, he was simply supposed to be his toy but his feelings for the young man became complicated. But because he remained human, Zack was a target for enemies' demons, that lusted for a human body to play with and a human soul to consume. But no one was ever gonna lay their hands on what belonged to the Panther Demon. <strong>NO ONE.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>